The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Digital Tiem
by pandows77
Summary: :D
1. Prólogo

Personajes:Link,Young Link,Ganondorf,Sheik,Zelda,Impa,Skull Kid,and others.

Todo comienza en un sueño en donde Link cabalgaba para ir a un lugar,a proteger unos seres,a liberarlos del control de Ganondorf y del miedo de Majora.

Flashback futuros Templo Del Tiempo

Link,Link ¿donde estas? decia una voz femenina que estaba atrapada en cadenas.Link facilmente recordó lo que habia estado pasando durante toda su vida.la espada dijo Link.cuando liberé la espada me devolvió al futuro no a mí futuro si no a un futuro que es ajeno que desconocía totalmente dijo Link.de nuevo otro momento se ve donde la Princesa Zelda le da a Link la ocarina del tiempo para derrotar a Ganondorf.

Tiempo de Termina flashback,ClockTown

Agumon aún estás ahí sigues vivo el joven espadachin reclamaba.¡¡No!! No puede ser esto no está pasando gritó con una Irá en sus ojos.

Tiempo De Dawngrove Y Duskside

Link levántate dijo una voz angelical.mmm ¿Navi? ¿eres tú Navi?.No Link soy Angewomon.oh lo siento pensé qué erás mí compañera ya sabes la hada

y se hecharon a reir.

FlashBack En Algun Lugar Desconocido

tú héroe por salvar a mi mundo y él de todo los demás de otras dimensiones yo Veemon te declaró no sólo el héroe de Hyrule,tampoco de Termina,ni mucho menos de Dawngroove village Duskside City.sí no qué te declaró él héroe del mundo digital por mostrar valentía coraje y sobre todo no temerle a tus mayores y peores enemigos LinkMon decía una voz.


	2. Episodio 1

No Soy Autor De Ninguna Serie:The Legend Of Zelda,Digimon,Pokemon,Mario Bros, And Others

Episodio 1:Un Llamado Del Otro Mundo(Young Link)Era Ocarina Of Time.

En El Reino De Hyrule,Se Dieron Muchas Batallas,Algo Que La Gente Del Reino No Olvidan,Son Los Actos De Coraje De Uno Mismo.

Mientras Tanto Ganondorf Logró Conseguir Los Permisos Del Rey,Donde Impa Y Zelda Planeaban Alejarse De Lo Más Pronto Posible.

En El Otro Lado Los Domadores Tuvieron Un Reencuentro Donde Unas Diosas Decían Una De Ellas Llamada Farore Dijo: Que Un Niño Que Blande La Espada Como Maestro Apareceria Y Mataría A Todos Esos Seres Oscuros.

Obviamente Aceptaron La Profecia Pero Ellos Mismos No Sabían A Que Destino Se Enfrentaban.(Es Una Referencia Hacia El Zelda 1 En Donde El Viejo Te Decia Es Peligroso Salir Ahi Afuera Sin Un Arma)

Mientras En Hyrule Plenamente En El Bosque Kokiri,Allí Vive Un Niño Donde No Tenia Un Hada Entonces El Gran Árbol Deku Le Dijo A Navi,¡Oh Navi La Hada Estoy Maldito Los Tiempos Oscuros Se Acercan Ve Navi Y Busca A Tu Compañero Que No Tiene Un Hada!.

Entonces Rápidamente Navi Voló Allí Para Consolar Al Triste Niño.Navi Reconoció Muchas Caras Pero Nada Como El De Una Criatura Extraña.

No Le Dió Importancia Siguió Y Entró A La Casa Del Joven.El Joven No Era Mas Que Link Un Guerrero Fuerte Y Aceptable Un Campeón Coml Dirían Los Digimonsters.

Vamos Decía Un Hada.Link Aún Retumbado Triste,Hey Escucha El Gran Árbol Deku Quiere Verte Dijo La Hada.Link Se Volteó A Mirar A Otro Lado.Navi Le Dijo:¡¡Oh Vamos El Destino De Varios Mundos Dependen De Ti Héroe!!.

Link De Pronto Se Levantó Y Navi Le Dijo:Escucha Con Atención Soy Navi Tu Compañera,Fuiste Elegido Por Las Tres Diosas.Al Escuchar Esto Link Estaba Muy Feliz.Encontremos Tus Cosas Dijo Navi

Refiriéndose A La Espada Y El Escudo.

Y Link Asintió Con La Cabeza

Primero Buscó La Espada Kokiri Y Luego El Escudo.Una Vez Armado Link Se Dirigió Al Gran Árbol Deku.Y Navi Dice Gran Arbol Deku Regrese Con El Niño.Y El Gran Árbol Deku Responde:¡¡Oh Navi Que Alegría Me Da De Verte,Hola Link.Seguro Pensarás Por Que Te Llame!! Y Link Algo.Confundido Asintió Y El Gran Árbol Deku Dice:¡Estoy Maldito Link Tengo Una Maldición Que Ganondorf Me Lanzó!.

Link Sorprendido.Desenvainó Su Espada Y Escudo Refiriéndose A Que Puede Entrar Y El Gran Árbol Le Dice:¡Es Una Prueba Para Demostrar Tu Coraje Link!.

Entonces Puedes Entrar!!.Cuando Terminaron Las Palabras Del Mismo Abrió Su Boca Sólo para Que Link Viajase Por Dentro Una Vez Dentro Link Cumplió Mató A La Reina Gohma La Araña Paralizadora.

Y Una Vez Link Regresado Dijo El Arbol ¡Link!¡Gracias Por Liberarme Como Gesto De Tu Demostración Heroica Te Entrego Mi Alma!.De Pronto El Árbol Le Entregó Una Piedra Espiritual A Link.

Y Antes De Morir Dijo:¡Adios!.Y Navi Respondió:Nos Vemos Gran Árbol Deku.Una Vez Saliendo Para Hyrule Una Niña De Cabello Verde Dijo:¿Te Vas Muy Pronto? Y Link Paralizado Por El Mero Dicho Iba A Reclamar Pero Ella:Lo Interrumpió ¡No! No Me Digas Nada Se De Tu Destino Y No Voy A Detenerte Sólo Que Quería Darte Mi Ocarina Como Un Obsequio De Pronto La Niña Conocida Como Saria.

Le Entregó A Link Una Ocarina De Madera.Y Pronto Él Se Fue Pero Navi Le Recordó La Misión De Ir A Ver A Zelda.Una Vez Link Terminado Los Calabozos De Goron Y Zora (Ya Saben Haber Matado A El Rey Dongo Y Al Otro Que Vive Dentro Del Rey Jabu Jabu)Y Ya Con Las Tres Piedras Espirituales Apareció Zelda Escapando De Ganondorf El Rey Se Demostró Algo Molesto Y Dijo:Hmmp.Los Perdí.

Oye Tú Niño Has Visto A La Princesa Del Destino Osea A Zelda Y Link No Dijo Nada Y Desenvainó Su Espada Y Escudo Ganondorf Se Echó A Reir Y Dijo Jejeje Entonces ¿Quieres Enfrentarme? Bien. Pero No Tomará Mucho Tiempo Y Lanzó De Su Mano Una Bola De Energia Qué Empujó A Link Y Le Dijo No Te Entró metas Niño Y Mi Nombre Es Ganondorf Rey Del Mal Y Se Echó A Cabalgar Para Seguir A Zelda.

Link Un Poco Confundido Nadó Hacía Las Aguas Y Encontró La Ocarina Del Tiempo.Y De Pronto Zelda Le Transmitió A Link El Don De Haberse Aprendido(Me Refiero A La Parte En Dónde Debemos De Tocar Por Primera Vez La Canción Del Tiempo) La Canción Del Tiempo.Tan Pronto Como La Aprendió Rápidamente Fue Hacía El Templo Del Tiempo Y Dijo Navi:Allí Esta Coloca Las Piedras Ahí. Y Link Las Puso

Y Tocó La Canción Del Tiempo Dónde Luego Se Abrieron Unas Puertas Que Conducían A La Espada Maestra.Y Una Vez Dentro Le Dijo Navi:Allí Esta La Hoja Legendaria La Que Empuña Al Mal La Espada Maestra.Tan Pronto Como Link Sacó La Espada Fue Llevado A La Recámara De Los Sabios Donde Link Había Estado Dormido Por Mucho Tiempo(Para Ser Especificos 7 Años).

Ganondorf Entró Al Reino Sagrado Y Obtuvo La Trifuerza Del Poder,Zelda Tenía La Trifuerza De La Sabiduria Y Link La Del El Coraje.¡Bien Hecho Link!.Dijo Una Voz Y Link Prestó Atención A La Voz Y No Era Más Que Rauru El Sabio De La Luz Antes De Irse Le Comentó Que Había Viajado 7 Años Al Futuro Y Qué Ganondorf Hizo Un Caos En Hyrule Y Antes De Irse Le Comentó Que El No Era Un Kokiri Como Lo Pensaba En Realidad Era Un Hyliano.Y Le Entrego A Link La Medalla De La Luz Por Sacar La Espada Y Antes De Marcharse Le Dijo Rauru

¡Otros Dioses Te Esperan Héroe No Les Fallé Por Favor Salva Los Mundos!.Y Link Asintió Sabiendo Que Tanto Hyrule Como Otros Mundos Estaban En Peligro Y Volvió Al Templo Link Vió La Afilada Espada Maestra Con El Escudo Hyliano Y Se Marchó Pero Antes Apareció Un Ninja Un Sheikah Para Ser Precisos Su Nombre Era Sheik Se Presentó Y Dijo:Que Lo Ayudaría Durante Un Buen Tiempo.

Dijo:Que Recolectara La Medallas Faltantes Y Cuando Las Obtuviera Le Avisara.Paso Un Largo Tiempo( La Parte Es Muy Larga Asi Que Lo Resumo Link Tiene Que Ir Al Templo Del Agua Para Conseguir El Longshoot O Gancho Largo Y Salvar A Ruto,Después Irse Al Templo Del Bosque Donde Debe Conseguir El Arco De Las Hadas O Fairy Bow,Rescatar A Saria,Para Luego Pasar Por El Templo Del Fuego Y Rescatar A Darunia Y Conseguir El Martillo Megaton O Megaton Hammer,Para Luego Pasar Por El Templo Del Espiritual Y Conseguir Los Guanteles Dorados Y El Escudo Espejo O Mirror Shield,Y Obviamente Rescatar A Nabouru, Para Luego Continuar En El Templo De Las Sombras Donde Debemos Conseguir Las Lentes De La Verdad O Lens Of Truth).

Y Link Con Las 6 Medallas Ya En Su Posesión.Se Las Entregó A Sheik Y Para Su Sorpresa Era La Misma Princesa Zelda Hasta Que Ganondorf La Capturó Y Dijo:Si La Quieres Guerrero Enfrentate Ante Mi,En Mí Castillo Y La Princesa Desapareció Link Furioso Decide Ir Al Castillo Para Su Sorpresa El Castillo Estaba Flotando Hasta Que Apareció Un Puente Donde Rápidamente Link Fue.

Una Vez Dentro Pasado Todos Los Obstáculos Se Encontró Cara A Cara Con Ganondorf Lucharon Pero Ganondorf No Seguía La Línea Y Dijo Rendido Ésto No Ha Terminado Y Creó Un Portal Para Escapar De Hyrule Link Confundido Zelda Dijo:Se Supone Que Eso No Debía Pasar.

Y El Castillo Paso A Derrumbarse A Estar Derrumbado Pero Lo Bueno Es Que Ganondorf No Estaba Más Como Sí Hubiera Muerto De Pronto Todo El Mal Desapareció Link Le Entregó La Ocarina A Zelda Y Se Fue A Su Tiempo De Niño Navi Estaba A Punto De Morir Y Se Alejó De La Vista De Link.Donde Comienza Otra Aventura.


	3. Episodio 2

Episodio 2 :Una Nueva Carga(Young Link) Era Majora's Mask

Luego De Los Acontecimientos De Ocarina Of Time,Link Aún Tenia La Ocarina Y Estaba Buscando A Su Compañera Navi Sin Saber Lo Que Iba A Pasar Entró A Los Bosques Perdidos,Pronto Link Pensaba A Dónde Podía Haber Ido Fuera De Hyrule.Para Su Sorpresa Fue Empujado Por Un Skull Kid Pero Que Tenía Una Máscara Extraña.

Link Inconsciente Y El Skull Kid Aprovechó Para Robarle La Ocarina Del Tiempo Tatl Y Tael Fueron Las Hadas Que Empujaron A Link.Luego De Varios Toques De La Ocarina Link Se Levantó Y Tanto El Skull Kid Como Las Hadas Se Asustaron El Skull Kid Escondió La Ocarina Y De Pronto Link Quizo Agarrarlo Pero Dió Un Salto Y Se Echó A Cabalgar Link Salta Y Lo Sigue Para Su Sorpresa El Sentía Un Mal Presagio De Lo Que Iba A Ocurrir.

Luego De Llegar Link Lastimado Va Tras El A Perseguirlo Cuando De Repente Cae El Pensó Que Allí Moriría Tal Vez Pero No Skull Kid Estaba Allí Y Transformó A Link En Un Deku.Tatl La Hada Lo Empujó Y Skull Kid Cerró La Puerta Y Rápidamente La Hada Se Enojó Y Le Dijo Que Debe Ir Rápido Para Su Sorpresa Skull Kid Ya No Estaba Entonces Siguió Para Encontrarse Con Unas Puertas Que Llevaban A La Parte De Adentro La Torre De Reloj.En El Había Un Tipo Y Le Contó Lo Que Le Sucedido Que Ese Diablillo Le Había Robado Una Máscara Pero No Cualquier Máscara Sí No Una Con El Poder De Destruir A Cualquiera.Link Simplemente Quedó Sorprendido Y El Vendedor De Máscaras Le Dijo Si Me Traes La Máscara Puedo Curarte Y Asi Fue Link Entró.

Cuando Entró.Entró A Lo Que Parecía Ser Una Version De Hyrule Pero Tatl Le Dijo Que Estaban En Clocktown En Termina Link No Podría Creerlo Había Viajado A Otra Dimension Sólo Para Que Uno Le Robe Su Instrumento Mágico.Tatl Sugirió Deberíamos Ver A La Gran Hada Para Qué Pueda Curarte O Algo Así.Y Asi Fue Link Recolectó Varias Partes Para Demostrar A La Gran Hada.Ella No Curó A Link De La Maldición Pero Sí Le Entregó La Habilidad De Escupir Como Un Deku.Ya Que Él Siendo Un Deku No Lo Sabia Es Más El Desconocía Si Habian Dekus En Esta Dimensión.Link Esperó Y Participó En Cada Evento De Clocktown Así Como Salvando A Personas,Etc.Pasaron Los 3 Dias Se Enfrentó A Skull Kid Y Recogió Lo Que Le Pertenecia Cuando Uso La Ocarina La Luna Casi Estaba A Punto De Estrellarse Un Digimon Raro Vió El Suceso Y Lo Guardó Recordando.Link Tocó La Canción Del Tiempo.Para Su Sorpresa No Murió Solo Rebobino Todo.Y Tatl Sorprendida Dijo Todo Vuelve Que Paso El Mundo E Incluso Esa Criatura Estaban Paralizados Por La Canción Del Tiempo Y Tatl Recordó Lo Que Le Dijo Tael Que Fuera A Las Montañas,La Gran Bahía,El Pantano Y Por Ultimo Templo De Piedra Link Lo Hizo Toco Varias Veces La Cancion Para Relentizar El Tiempo.Y Si Pudo Derrotar A Cada Jefe Así Como Odolwa En El Pantano,Twinmold En El Templo De Piedra,Tyorg En La Montaña Nevada Y Por Ultimo Gyorg En La Gran Bahía.Tatl Dijo La Batalla Final Se Acerca Link Estaba Contenta De Como Un Niño Puede Hacer Semejante Cosa. Y Mas Con Luchar Con Un Demonio Link Con Las 4 Máscaras.Link Fue Al Centro De La Luna Cuándo Entró Había Un Árbol Y Varios Niños Jugando 4 De Ellos Se Perseguían Mientras Que El Quinto No.Estaba Sólo Sin Ningún Amigo Link Fue Y El Niño Le Dijo Quieres Jugar Conmigo Jugaremos Chicos Buenos Contra Chicos Malos Link Aceptó Y Él Le Dió A Link La Ultima Máscara.Está Era La Máscara De La Fiera Deidad O Deidad Feroz Para Ser Claros Se Dice Que El Origen Es Desconocido Pero En Ella Albergan Todos Los Pensamientos Negativos De Los Terminianos Por Así Decirlo.Link Una Vez Aceptado El Juego La Máscara Cobró Vida Y Empezó A Atacar A Link Obviamente Link Se Defendió Se Puso La Máscara De La Deidad Feroz Y Así Destruyó Las 3 Fases De Majora Pero Antes De Matarlo Apareció Un Portal Link Lo Reconocio Era Ganondorf Link En Su Mente Preguntaba¿QUÉ? ¿GANONODORF ESTÁ EN TERMINA? PERO CÓMO Y Ganondorf Dijo Ni Un Paso Más.No Lo Matarás Y El Le Arrojó Un Bola De Energía Pero Está Vez Más Fuerte Link Uso Su Escudo Pero Cuando Se Defendió Ya Era Tarde Link Vió A Ganondorf Alejarse Con Las 4 Mascaras De Los Jefes Que Link Pensó Que Había Derrotado.Pero También Vió Una Criatura Era Myotismon Y Se Alejó Riendose Mientras Se Cerraba El Portal.Obviamente La Luna Estaba A Punto De Destruirse Pero Un Digimon Angelical Que Link Vió Pero Desconocía Lo Había Salvado Y Ella Dijo No Te Preocupes.Una Vez La Luna Destruida Link Bajo Pero Todos Los Terminianos(Habitantes De Termina) Incluso Los Dekus,Los Zoras,Los Gorones Y Todo El Mundo Estaban Contentos De Que Link Haya Destruido A Majora Y La Luna Ya No Existiera.Incluso Hasta El Vendedor De Máscaras Estaba Feliz Dijo En Agradecimientos Gracias Muchas Gracias Como Recompensa Puedes Quedarte Con Las Máscaras.Link Asintió Y Skull Kid Estaba Feliz Porque Ya Tenía Amigos Los 4 Gigantes De Termina Se Llevaron A Skull Kid.Skull Kid Antes De Irse Dijo Muchas Gracias Amigo Debo Irme Pero Sabes Puedes Quedarte Con Tatl.Tael Dijo ¿QUÉ SKULL KID?Tatl Dijo Si Acompañare A Link A Otra Aventura.Tael Dijo Ok Hermana Nos Veremos Y Tael Y Skull Kid Junto Al Vendedor Desaparecieron Como Sí Fueran Fantasmas.Link Obviamente También Se Tatl Le Dijo ¿Y Que Esperamos? Vamos Allí Link Sonrió Montó A Epona Y Se Fueron Cabalgando Saliendo De Termina Nunca Olvidará A Ganondorf.De Pronto Saliendo De Termina Llegando A Hyrule Link Se Encontró Con Su Antigua Compañera Navi Se Presentaron Las Hadas Y Link Volvió Al Bosque Esperando Otra Aventura Más.

Cabe recalcar que recorte varias partes como el vendedor de máscaras le pregunta al skull kid que si es de hyrule y el Skull kid asiente los habitantes termina estuvieron en shock al escuchar eso otro termina solo que esta vez llamado hyrule y el habitante va con el vendedor y el gigante a conocer a hyrule lugar donde el castillo estaba a salvo en el templo del tiempo estaba dibujado a link peleando contra ganondorf los terminianos lo modificaron un poco y pusieron en el arte a majora y los 4 jefes mas los jefes de ocarina of time.y así termina llegó un acuerdo con hyrule darmani conocio a darunia los dekus buenos castigaron a los dekus malos y el hijo del mayordomo deku Había sido devuelto a la vida por uno de los dekus.los gorones conocieron a otros gorones los zoras con la princesa ruto se concieron con mikau y lulú sin descartar a los otros zoras claro y bueno en fin recorte estas partes para que comprendan.


	4. Episodio 3

Episodio 3:Un Héroe Legendario (Young Link)Zelda Dawn And Dusk Era

Link Luego De Los Acontecimientos Hechos Tanto En Termina Como Hyrule Link Se Embarcó A Otra Aventura Mas Esta Vez Con Tatl Y Navi En Donde Habían Llegado A Un Sitio Extraño Parecía Estar En Hyrule Pero No.

Link Dormía Mientras Las 2 Hadas Tatl Y Navi Intentaban Despertarlo Esta Vez Link Tenía Todo Su Equipo En Una Bolsa Tanto Los Items De Majora's Mask Como De Ocarina Of Time.Link Habia Despertado Sin Su Equipo Confundido Navi Dijo:Por Fin Estas Despierto Te Llevaron Aqui Unos Guardias Extraños.

Link Sorprendido Tenia Todo Su Equipo En Un Bolso Como Si Alguien Se Lo Hubiera Dado Tanto El Tira China,El Arco De Las Hadas Como El Arco Del Héroe Y Una Extraña Máscara Se Parecia A La Fiera Deidad Pero Decia Adulto Link Pensó Y Navi Dijo:Será ¿Que Podrás Volver A Ser Un Adulto?.

Link Se Puso La Máscara Tanto Pronto Como Paso Link Era Adulto,Era La Misma Cara Del Ocarina Of Time,Link Al Mirarse En Un Espejo Realmente Era El Asique Se Quitó La Máscara Y La Guardó Ahora Tenia 6 Máscaras La Del Gigante,La Fiera Deidad,Goron,Zora,Deku Y Adulto.

Tenia Un Soporte Perfecto Cuando Decidió Irse Una Mujer Le Dijo:¿Te Vas Rapido De Dawntootl? Y El Asintió Pero La Chica Le Contó De La Profecia Link Parecia No Temer A Ningun Mounstruo O Demonio Y Fue En Busca De La Profecia Que La Misma Chica Le Decia 2 Seres Maléficos Nuevos Aparecieron Y Quisieron Destruir Dawngroove Village Y Duskside City Tal Como La Profecia De Nuevo Decia:Un Hyliano Con Arcos Disparando Una Flecha Para Darle A Las Manzanas.

Link Recordó Majora Y Ganondorf Como Se Habian Escapado Y A Donde Iba Esta Vez Navi Dijo:Talvez Sea Otro Mundo Que Necesite Tu Ayuda Link Y Tael Le Dijo Si Pudiste Salvar Termina Puedes Hacerlo Confio En Ti Link.Link Con El Escudo De Metal Y Una Cuantas Herramientas Después De Haber Recogido Las Medallas Que Las Usaba Para Luchar Con Otros Jefes,Link Peleó Con Un Caballero Oscuro Que Se Transformaba En Un Dragón Link Uso Varios De Sus Items Para Matar Al Dragón Tanto Escudos Como Arcos Espadas Cortas Y Largas De Doble Filo Pudo Derrotar Al Dragón.

Luego De Varios Intentos Un Guerrero Que Se Parecia A Link Era El Llamado Héroe De La Luz,El Guerrero Miro A Link Y Poso Sobre El,La Leyenda Esta Viva Dijo El Héroe De La Luz Refiriendose A Link,Link Sorprendido Envainó La Espada Maestra Y El Escudo De Metal Recordaba Mucho Las Peleas En Hyrule Luego De Salvar Dawngroove Village Conocido También Como Mundo De La Luz,Link Deberias Ir Al Mundo Oscuro Dijo El Héroe De La Luz,Link Asintió Y Guardó El Escudo De Ikana,En Su Forma Adulta Sacó Su Ocarina Y El Héroe Tenia Una Ocarina De Oro,Luego De Enseñarle A Link Todas Las Canciones Para Viajar A Los Templos Oscuros Y Lo Mas Importante Viajar Al Mundo Oscuro.

Link Una Vez Aprendido Las Canciones Estaba Preparado Para Todo,Todo Lo Que Fuera Malo No Importa Si Fuera Un Dios Caido O Lo Que Sea Link Pelearia Para Detenerlos Salvando Mundo Por Mundo,Así Tenga Que Sacrificarse Usar Su Maximo Poder Y Habilidades No Se Daría Por Vencido.

Una Vez Aprendido Del Héroe De La Luz Sabía Exactamente Como Manejarse Por Estas Tierras Ahora Debía De Derrotar A Los 9 Jefes Oscuros Quienes Destruían Todo En Duskside City,Asi Que Link Viajó A Duskside City Parecía Hyrule Pero Oscuro.El Viajó Junto Al Héroe De La Luz Para Liberar Duskside City.Una Entraron Al Pueblo De Duskside City La Gente De Ese Pueblo Veían Con Asombro Al Ver Link El Héroe De Dawngroove.

La Gente Se Postraron Ante El Héroe De Dawngroove,El Héroe De La Luz Les Dijo: Que Este Era El Salvador Enviado Por Las Diosas Nayru Farore Y Din,Y Link En Su Mano Izquierda Poseia La Trifuerza Completa Pero No Eran 3 Triángulos Eran Todo Un Tringulo Completo De Oro De Pronto Este Brilló Aun Mas Sintiendo Que Este Era El Fin De La Esclavitud Y De La Maldad Tanto En Dawngroove Como Duskside City,Link Se Instaló En Una Casa Y Planeó Con El Héroe De La Luz Como Podria Derrotar A Nueve Jefes Entonces Tanto Link,Navi Como Tatl Se Le Ocurrieron Una Idea Y Navi Dijo:Usa A Tus Amigos Link Los Gorones Para Enviarlos A Pagar,Tatl Dijo: Es Una Buena Idea Con Darunia Y Darmani Al Mando No Pueden Destruir Este Lugar Y Más Descanso Para Ti.

Link Asintió Con La Cabeza Y El Héroe De La Luz Teletransportó Tanto Gorones De Termina Como De Hyrule Link Sintió Alegria Al Ver Sus 2 Amigos Darunia Preguntó:¿Que Sucede Hermano?¿Cual Es El Problema? Y Navi Dijo:Darunia Tú Y Darmani Necesitan Destruir A Los Eslavones Malditos Refiriendose A Los 9 Jefes De La Oscuridad Y Darmani Dijo:No Hay Problema.

Tan Pronto Cuando Darmani Con Su Grupo De Gorones Guerreros Y Su Familia Preparados Para Atacar Y Darunia Con El Medigoron Y El Biggoron Y Su Ejercito Fueron A Atacarlos Resultó Perfecto Ya Que Murieron Los Diablos Oscuros.Tan Pronto Como Murieron Ellos Se Despidieron De Link En Su Forma Adulta Tanto Darunia Y Darmani Dijeron A Link Cuidate Hermano Si Necesitas Fuerzas No Dudes En Pedirlo.

Y Link Asintió Con La Cabeza,Entonces El Héroe De La Luz Con Su Ocarina Dorada Y Link Aprendido La Canción De Teletransportacion,Teletransportaron A Darunia Y Darmani Con Los Gorones Fueron Llevados A Sus Lugares Entonces Link Entró Al Ultimo Castillo El Castillo Del Dragón Entonces Habia Un Caballero Esperando Y Un Digimon También Link Cargó Contra Los 2 Al Usar La Canción Del Sol El Digimon Y El Caballero Oscuro Fueron Derrotados Link Pensaba Y Ganondorf Apereceria Para Su Sorpresa, Apareció Y Derrotó A Link Y El Héroe De La Luz Ganondorf Se Llevó A Los 2 Dragones Y Al Digimom Y Angewomon Apareció Y Creó Una Barrera El Castillo Se Destruyó Pero Le Ganó Al Dragón Y Al Digimon.

Y Link Fue Recompensado Por Las Personas Llevaba Un Récord 4 Mundos Salvados Por El Héroe Del Tiempo,Pero Se Preguntó En Su Mente Quién Lo Podria Haberlo Salvado Y Dijo El Héroe De La Luz Talvez Fue Nayru Y Navi Asintió Sin Saber Que Angewomon Lo Había Salvado Ella Dijo:Mantener Al Héroe Con Vida Y Se Fue Para Hablar Con Sus Domadores Y Compañeros Digimones.Link Ahora Enfrentará La Nueva Amenaza El Héroe No Estará Sólo Tendrá Más Compañia.


	5. Episodio 4

Espisodio 4 Un Nuevo Amigo Link.(Link Adulto) Era Desconocida

Está Vez Link Volvió A Hyrule Contento De Lo Que Hizo Demostró Su Valía, Coraje Y Sabiduria Pero También Demostró Poder La Princesa Zelda Estaba Impresionada De Ver De Nuevo A Link,Link Se Quedó En Hyrule A Esperar Otro Llamado De Otro Mundo.Pero Se Seguia Preguntando Como Ganondorf,Majora Y Los 2 Caballeros Dragones Se Habian Desaparecido Y A Donde Iban Link Se Preguntó En Su Mente A Pesar De Que Link No Hablaba Era Mudo No Hasta Llegar Al Nuevo Mundo Que Le Esperaba.

De La Nada Hyrule Se Envolvió En Tormentas Pensando Que Talvez Ganondorf,Majora O Algun Otro Volveria A Tomar Hyrule En Venganza Pero No Un Digimon Abrió El Portal Para Llevarse Al Adulto Y Las 2 Hadas.Zelda Preocupada No Pudo Detener El Portal Lo Atrajo Con Una Fuerza Y Link Desapareció Pensando En Que Jamás Lo Volvería A Ver Link Viajaba Mientras Hacía El Grito De Ocarina Of Time Cayó Y Cayó Hasta Que De Repente.

Dejo De Caer Se Lastimó Mucho Y Quedó Inconsciente.Despues Unos Niños Que Eran Los Domadores Se Vieron Obligados A Ayudarlo Era El Héroe De La Profecía Ganondorf,Majora's Mask Y Los 2 Caballeros Ahora Si Tenían Un Problema.

Mientras Tanto Link Dormido En Una Cama Ajena.Despierta Héroe Dijo Una Voz Femenina.Link Dijo: No Navi Un Minuto Más Y Luego Vamos Al Valle.Refiriendose Al Valle Gerudo.Entonces Ella Pensó Si Era Mucho De Dormir.Y Navi Asintió Y Navi Dijo:Link Es Muy Dormilon No A Descansado En 5 Dias Luego De Los Sucesos,Entonces Ella Se Presentó Dijo:Mucho Gusto Navi Y Tatl Soy Renamon La Diosa De Los Digimon Yo Los Atraje Con Mi Poder.

¿Estara Bien Link?Preguntandose Y Navi Asintió Si No Te Preocupes Es Raro Que Ahora Link Hable Talvez Me Acostumbre Lo Bueno Es Que Sólo Se Lastimo La Cabeza Nada Diciendo Eso Para No Preocupar A La Diosa.

Ok Me Quedare Aquí Hasta Que El Bello Durmiente Despierte Bromeó.Tatl Dijo:A Menos El No Dormía Con Vagabundos Bromeó Si Veo El Destino En Realidad Se Vio Obligado A Hacer Lo Que Un Héroe Hace Decia Navi Mientras Intentaba Levantarlo.Y Dijo Tatl Fue Un Héroe De Los Mejores 4 Lugares Salvados,Sin Duda Un Valiente.Renamon Por Curiosidad Hurgaba Su Bolso Donde Habían Varias Armas,Objetos,Máscaras Y Más,Pero Sobre Todo Notó Un Instrumento Parecido A Una Flauta O Armónica Y Dijo: ¿Que Es Este Instrumento?.Navi La Vio Y Dijo:Oh Eso Es La Ocarina Del Tiempo Un Toque De Las Canciones Y El Mundo Estalla Haciendo Que Renamon Guardé Su Instrumento De Pronto Una Niña Entró Se Llamaba Rika Con Un Chico Takako Preguntaban Si El Héroe Estaba Bien Y Navi Dijo:Si Solamente Que Es Un Poco Dormilon Lo Raro Es Que Ahora Habla Ni En Hyrule O Termina Hablaba.

Mmm Pensó Rika Talvez Es Un Poco Timido Agumon Despiertalo El Dragon Disparó Una Bola De Fuego Y Link Sintió Calor Saltó De La Cama Y Agarró Su Escudo Espejo Para Ver El Fuego De Agumon Contrarestado Impresionante Dijo Agumon El Escudo Se Parecia Al Escudo De Un Pais Turco Dijo Guilmon Link Se Levantó Algo Incómodo Ya Que No Sabía Donde Estaba Y Dijo:Ahh Donde Estoy Navi. Y Porque Ahora Puedo Hablar Sin Ser Mudo Relajate Navi Dijo:Estas En Para Ser Interrumpido Por Renamon Estas En La Casa De Rika.Y Link Dijo: Mmm Es Muy Grande Me Recuerda A Uno De Los Templos De Mis Aventuras,¿Aventuras?Dijeron Los Domadores,Link Asintió Y Dijo:Si Por Cierto Mi Bolsa De Items Donde Está.Está Aquí Dijo Una Voz Para Revelar A Veemon.Link Dijo:¿Y Mi Ocarina?.Tatl Dijo: Aqui Está Link.Y Dijo Link Uff No Se Que Haría Sin Mi Ocarina.Bueno Chicos Me Presento Soy Link El Guerrero De Hyrule,Termina Y De Dawn y Dusk.

Impresionados Veemon Dijo:¿Te Llamas Enlace? ¿Porqué? Link Respondió:Bueno Es Largo Para Empezar Hago Conexión Con El Alma Del Héroe.Los Domadores Dijeron:¿Alma Del Héroe? Link Asintió Y Dijo: Si Llevó La Trifuerza Completa Bueno En Realidad Es El Triángulo Sagrado.¿Triforce? ¿Sacred Triangle?Dijeron Los Domadores.Si Por Cierto Quien De Ustedes Me Acobijo Dijo Link Para Recibir Respuesta De La Diosa Fui Yo Héroe Del Tiempo Caiste A Mi Mundo Porque La Profecia Era Cierta Link Dijo:¿Otra Profecia? Cuantas Profecias Hay Con Mi Héroe Refiriéndose Así Mismo.Y Por Cierto Que Decia La Profecia.

La Diosa Le Dio Una Respuesta: Bueno Mira Una Diosa Llamada Farore Advirtió Sobre Un Tal Ganondorf,Majora Y 2 Caballeros Que Tu conoces.Link Dijo:Asi Esos Cabrones Me Dieron Tantas Malas Como Ninguno.Entonces Aqui Es Donde Iban Las Cucarachas Refiriéndose A Los Malos.Todo Pasó Tan Rápido Cuando Saqué La Espada De Ese Pedestal.¿Que Espada?Rika Dijo Y Link Desenvaino La Espada Maestra Esta Espada Dijo.

Para Luego Caer En Algún Tipo De Pozo Donde Me Llevo A Una Ciudad Con Reloj Pero Quien Me Salvó Esa Vez Pregunto El Héroe Para Recibir Una Respuesta Yo Y Tu Eras Joven Me Impresionó Como Te Las Arreglaste Para Detener Esa Luna Link Dijo: ¿Tú? Te Habia Visto En El Castillo Oscuro Refiriéndose A La Batalla Contra El Segundo Caballero.Pensé Que Eras Parte De Mi Imaginación O Algo Así .No Respondio La Digimon Realmente Estuve Alli Tu Amigo El Gran Árbol Me Contacto.

Link Y Navi Dijeron:¿El Gran Árbol Deku?Asombrados Si Y Me Dijo Que Te Dijera La Verdad De Tus Padres Link Asi Que Lo Vamos A Ver Desde Tu Mente Ok.Link Asintió Y Dijo:Ok Pero No Me Van A Dañar ¿No? Y Dijo Veemon No Te Preocupes Hermano No Te Haremos Daño Y Link Dijo:Ok.Luego De Tanta Historia Los Domadores Tristes Lloraron Diciendo Como La Princesa Te Dejo Ir Y Porque Mató A Un Guardia Hyliano Y Link Dijo:Ahora Sienten Mi Dolor,Lo Que Tuve Que Vivir Ese Infierno En Mí.

Rika Y Renamon Dijeron Tristes Entre Lágrimas:Como Te Hicieron Eso Link Eras Solo Un Niño.Si Link Respondio:Pero Realmente Mis Padres Habían Muerto En El Calabozo De Las Sombras Y Zelda Nunca Me Contó Sólo Garoo El Maestro Me Mostró Por Eso Talvez Nunca La Perdone.No Te Preocupes Dijo Guilmon Fuiste Un Niño Muy Especial Seguramente Podrias Derrotarnos A Todos Nosotros Si Quisieras.

Si Link Respondió Un Poco Triste Pero Aún Me Tienes Link Navi Le Devolvió La Sonrisa Y Link Dijo:Ok Suficiente De Mi Presentesen.Y Los Domadores Y Digimones Se Presentaron Ante El Héroe Y Shoutmon Dijo PorFavor

Puedes Demostrarnos Como Tocas Canciones Refiriéndose A Lo Que La Diosa Farore Decia Y Link Dijo Muy Bien Tan Pronto Buscó Su Bolso Sacó La Ocarina Del Tiempo Y Comenzo A Tocar

Tocó La Canción De Las Tormemtas Y De Repente El Cielo Azul Se Volvió Todo Tormentoso Atrayendo Tormentas Vientos Y Dijo Veemon Gua Ok Ahora ¿Puedes Parar Las Tormentas? Link Asintió Con La Cabeza Y Dijo:Claro Que Si Tocó La Canción Del Sol Cuando Terminó El Cielo Volvió A La Normalidad Impresionados Y Recibiendo Halagos Hacia Link.Sin Duda Eres El Guerrero Definitivo Takako Decia,Link Respondio Con Un:Gracias Pero Fue Mucha Práctica.Azulgemon Dijo:Hola Link Si Quieres Hablar Con La Princesa Zelda Toca En Mi.Y Link Dijo:No Creo Que Quiera Saber De Mi Después De Que Me Fui De Hyrule Pero Lo Intentaré.Link Tocó La Cabeza Del Digimon Y En El Otro Mundo Zelda Lloraba Mucho Hasta Que De Repente Escuchó:¿Zelda,Zelda Puedes Oirme? Link Dijo Telepaticamente Zelda Dijo: ¿Link? ¿Estas Vivo? Si Zelda Ahora Puedo Hablar Fabuloso ¿No? Dijo Link Si Pero En Donde Estas Dijo Zelda Y Link Dijo:Estoy En Algún Lugar Raro Con Unas Criaturas Misteriosas Azulgumon Un Tipo De Mounstruo Que Puede Hablarte Telepaticamente Como Si De Mewtwo,Ness,Lucas O Algún Otro Se Tratase.

Donde Debo Ir Zelda Dijo Link Y Zelda Dijo A ¿Donde? Hablaré Con Las Diosas Luego De Hablar Dijo Que Link Estaba En El Mundo Digital.Link Dijo:Mmm No Me Pintaba Nada El Nombre Pensé Que Era Pueblo Paleta O La Ciudad Safron Pero No.Zelda Le Dijo:No Te Preocupes Link Iré por ti.Link Dijo:Ok Zelda Si Necesitas Hablar

Si Realmente Me Necesitas Hablar Hazlo Por El Digimon Comentaba Link Y De Pronto Azulgumon Dijo:Mencionaste A Mewtwo Un Héroe De Cola De Un Rayo Lo Intervino Es Tu Amigo Link.Y Dijo Link Si Yo,Mario,Luigi,Fox,Yoshi,DK,CFalcon,Pikachu,Jigglypuff,Samus,Ness Y Kirby Somos Los Smashers O Peleadores Del Mundo,Veemon Dijo:¿Pikachu? Link Dijo:Si Los Smashers Somos Peleadores Para Liberar A Personajes Terceros De Las Manos De Master Hand.Guilmon Dijo: ¿Mario? No Es Ese De Mostacho Que Vino Con Su Hermano Luigi? Link Asintió Si Dijo Por Eso Liberamos Personajes.Por Cierto Soy Famoso En Varios Mundos Guau Dijo Veemon Y Luego Declaró Desearia Ser Parte Del Roster Pero ¿Como Hago Eso?.Link Dijo:Facil Habla Con Mi Buen Amigo Mario Recibimos A Megaman,Sonic,Pacman Entre Otros.Link Podrias Hablar Con Mario Dijo Veemon.Claro Que Sí Dijo Link Entonces Link Estrechó Su Mano Hacia Veemon ? El Sagrado Triángulo Comenzó A Brillar Y De Repente Habló Con Mario.¿Mario? Mario Puedes Oirme

¿Link?Dijo Mario Y Link Decia: Si Mario Escucha Tengo Un Luchador Que Quiere Ser Parte Del Roster,Mario Impresionado Dijo:Ok Dime Cual Es El Nombre Y Lo Alistó Hasta Que Veemon Dijo:Hola Mario Soy Veemon Un Digimon Me Preguntaba Si Podria Ser Parte Del Roster.Mario Pensó Y Pensó Y Dijo:Okie Dokie Y Alisto A Veemon Al Plantel Y Dijo Mario Hecho Esta Brother Y Dijo Feliz Gracias Mario Para Luego Dejar De Comunicarse Sonic Miró A Mario Y Le Dijo:¿Quien Era? Y Mario Dijo:Un Digimon Lo Contrario A Pokemon Será Divertido Ok Y Sonic Dijo :Ok Será Un Gran Crossover Ahora A Traer A Los Otros Y Mario Dijo:Sabes Que Sonic Dejaré Que Todo Peleador Entre.

Renamon Dijo:De Casualidad No Estará La Sensual Lucario Que Pikachu Tanto Hablaba Y Link Asintió Si Pero ¿Cual Lucario?¿El Hombre O Mujer?.Renamon Dijo: Los 2 Y Link Dijo: Sip Pero Ella Me Intentaba Seducir Osea Que No Es Cosa Mía Decia Link Además Aveces Cuando Me Toca Me Siento Incómodo Como Si Estuviera Defraudando A Mi Amigo Pikachu Yo Si Sabia De Él Y Con Ella Al Igual Que Krystal Pero Mejor Hablaré De Eso En Otro Momento Link Se Ponia Rojo Como Un Tomate Bueno Conocí A Ambas Tanto A Lucario Como Krystal Decia Renamon Si Pero Mejor No Quiero Hablar De Eso Ya Que Me Sonrojo Como Sí Fuera Manoseado Comentaba Link Bueno Entonces Si Necesitas Ayuda Link Cuenta Conmigo En Lo Que Quieras Link La Miró De Entre Ojos Y Dijo:¿Cualquier Cosa Que Yo Deseé? Y Ella Asintió Y Dijo:Si.Link Decía: Ok Gracias Por Su Hospitalidad Chicos Enserio Muchas Gracias.

Tanto Los Domadores Como Digimones Quedaban Sorprendidos De Como Link Tenía Tanto Conocimiento En Su Cabeza Como Sí De Un Genio Brillante Se Tratase Algo Que Era Imposible Igualar Era Un Guerrero,Un Elementalista Musical,Un Héroe,Un Soldado De Hylian Entre Otras Cosas Muchos Estaban Muy Felices Por Los Recados De Link.

Takako Dijo:Si Tuviera Dinero Te Traeria Algo De Comer Cuando Link Hurgó Entre Sus Bolsillos Sacó 3000 Monedas De Oro Pero Sólo Le Dio Una Moneda De Oro.Una Moneda De Oro En Su Mundo Era El Valor De 9.999.999.999.999 muchisimo ya que oro y no cualquier oro takako asintió y dijo: link iré a comprar Link Asintió con La Cabeza.

Takako,Veemon,Guilmon,Shoutmon,Agumon,Gatomon,Renamon Y Link Entraron En Un Tipo Comercio Takako Le Dio Una Moneda De Oro El Comerciante Quedo Boca Abierta Y Dijo: Si Si Que Quieres Manzanas,Peras Todo Es Tuyo Takako Quedo Impresionado Porque Link Era Millonario Veemon Con Gatomon Dijeron:¿Todo Nuestro? Tenia Sentido Link Habia Estado Con Un Grande De Nintendo.Y Además Mario Era Su Mejor Amigo Lo Trataba Como Un Hermano O Tío,Renamon Dijo:¿Hablas Del Comercio? O De Las Cosas Y El Vendedor Respondió: Todo Es Suyo Muchas Gracias Por El BonoEl Vendedor Era Un Pobre.

Pero Después De Su Pobre Vida Cambió Link Y Los Demás Regresaron A Casa Para Darse Cuenta Que El Mismo Pobre Ahora Era Un Multimillonario De Tanto Dólares El Dijo:Que Un Tipo De Gorra Verde Le Habia Cambiado La Vida Si No Fuera Por El Nunca Habría Pasado Esto.

Link Se Sintió Feliz Al Ayudar A Una Persona En Este Nuevo Mundo Aprendió Mucho De La Tecnología De Ellos Y Decia: Esto Me Hace Recordar A Ash Y Sus Pokemones Y Link Decia:Woaw No Sabia Que Una Moneda De Oro Podria Cambiar La Vida Si Es Asi Me Imagino Como Será Con Las Rupias,O Las Esmeraldas,Link Tenia Todo Tipo De Dinero Además Solamente Quería Una Manzana Y Un Poco De Agua Link Comentaba.Bueno Esto Te Pasa Por El Hambre Link.Dijo Navi Y Link Dijo:Si Lo Se Bueno Mejor Ayudar Que No Navi.

En La Casa De Rika Link Limpiaba Sus Botas En Una Noche Y Afilando Las Espadas,Una Vez Terminado Volvió A Su Cuarto Link Estaba Hecho Un Desastre Pero El No Sabia Lo Que Le Ocurriría En El Baño.Link Todo Sucio Decidió.


End file.
